


One Door, Two Door, Red Door, Blue Door

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: M/M, Ships are coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: "Stanley walked through...oh forget it."And once again, another adventure began.





	1. One Door,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_MythicAndDoritos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_MythicAndDoritos_x/gifts).



> This chapter is short and mostly dialogue. I'm sorry it's not the best I just had to do something. Hopefully the next chapters will be better. Thank you for reading. I apologize for the poor characterization.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Stanley, just go through the _red door_. _Please_."

Stanley wandered around the room in search of another option.

"For the love of God Stanley just go through the red door!"

Though it seemed that there really wasn't any other way to go...

"Stanley, you've been wandering around that room for fifteen minutes- there's no other door!"

But Stanley never let that stop him.

"Stanley."

He'd find another way.

" _Stanley_."

There was always another way.

" _Stanley-!_ Oh, it's useless isn't it." The sound of stacking papers was heard from the microphone, "Why do I even bother? Listen, Stanley, it doesn't matter how long you stand there. Another door isn't going to just appear out of the blue."

That's what the narrator thought.

"Of course that's what I'm thinking, because it's true!"

So Stanley decided on doing the only thing he could.

And that was to sit down and wait it out. Eventually, there would be another option. Or maybe the narrator would just reset the game again.

"Oh come on Stanley!"


	2. Waiting Room Ditties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a waiting room located to the right of this room. Go and wait in it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come back sooner than expected to this fic thanks to x_MythicAndDoritos_x, hence the reason this fic is now gifted to them. Thank you :)
> 
> An AU where there's a waiting room- because every building needs a waiting room. Characterization is a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stanley did as he was told.

"Good, you're finally listening to me. Now, just hang on for a few minutes while I make a couple of modifications to the game."

Stanley sat patiently in the bland, old office room. He was doing as he was asked. Good job Stanley.

Stanley could hear an array of loud sounds from outside the waiting room, as the narrator did God knows what to the map of the office. As the sounds continued, Stanley started to think, "Would these changes prove to be more challenging? Will they have the potential to kill me? Will I actually _be killed_ during my run of the game?"

The answer to all of these questions was "yes."

And at this, Stanley started to panic. "Someone help me!" Stanley cried, "I have too much to live for!" Though Stanley should've known that this wasn't true. But despite the fact, Stanley kept calling, because somehow it hadn't dawned on him yet that he was all alone, and that no one, _no one_ , was coming to save him. _Ever_.

This was probably due to the face that Stanley was an idiot.

"Oh quit blubbering Stanley. It's just you and me now."

But Stanley continued to call, "Please! Somebody please! This crazy narrator is trying to end my life!"

"...well that's quite offensive. Can't you see? I'm not crazy, I'm just artistic! There's a difference."

Stanley ignored the narrator, but it wasn't like _that_ was anything _new_.

"Fine, how about this. Why don't I play some music for you to listen to while you're in there, hm? Will that make you feel better?"

Stanley didn't entirely hate the idea.

"Perfect! Here, let me just grab my uh..." The sound of movement could be heard from the narrator's microphone, "where is it...? Aha! Here it is! Stanley, I've just found my iPhone in a pile of rubbish! I can play you some music from the speaker."

Stanley was happy to hear this.

"Now, I'm going to play a song. Tell me what you think of it."

A sort of chime like instrument played at the opening of the song, before an actual voice could be heard. It was an American song from the 60's, one Stanley hadn't heard before.

_"Listen baby,_

_ain't no mountain high,_

_ain't no valley low,_

_ain't no river wide enough baby,"_

 

"It's a song by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell."

_"if you need me call me,_

_no matter where you are,_

_no matter how far,_

_don't worry baby,"_

 

"I really find it quite catchy."

_"just call my name,_

_I'll be there in a hurry,_

_you don't have to worry,_

_cause baby there,"_

 

 _"ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you baby."_

Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you baby."

By this point the narrator had started to sing along with the music, though it seemed that the song wasn't in Stanley's taste, and therefore he was forced to stop. The narrator was very disappointed in Stanley's _inability_ to perceive _good music_. Stanley should've felt greatly ashamed of himself.

"Fine, how about this?"

Classical music began to blast from the narrator's microphone! The volume was so loud, that the narrator was forced to start shouting in order for Stanley to hear him!  
"How's that Stanley?!"

"Really bad," Stanley thought! He never really was a fan of classical music either!

"Well to hell with you Stanley!"

 

The music came to an abrupt stop.

"Since you can't seem to share my taste in music, why don't you let me find something more to your taste, alright? Let's see...what about-no, no not that one...definitley not that one, or that...uh, maybe...? Actually no...no you wouldn't like that one either..."

As the narrator continued to scroll through the playlist of music on his phone, he was completely unaware of the fact that Stanley had just left the waiting room in order to continue his adventure, and it was actually quite funny that-

wait.


End file.
